Coven
by SimplyCreative
Summary: The Cullen's leave and Bella learns to cope. Angela (being the great friend she is) decides Bella doesn't get out much and invites (forces) her to go on a trip with her to Volterra, Italy. Unknown to poor Angela this sets in motion a set of events that changes not only Bella's life but those she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Bella was numb. _They...they left. No goodbye... No nothing._ She couldn't believe it. The people she considered her family left her. _This cant be happening. _Bella vaguely realized she was walking but where she was going was beyond her. _This is because of the party. I told Jasper it wasn't his fault. He wasn't only dealing with his bloodlust but everyone else's as well. _It was then that she realized she was at her frontdoor.

Suddenly Bella was drowning. Everything finally hit her. The anger, betrayal, resentment, hurt. As soon as she was inside she shut the door and slide down. It was like a dam breaking and once it breaks and the flood starts there is no stopping it you just have to wait for it to end. It could have been minutes it could have been hours but all Bella could recognize was the memories, emotions and tears that came with them.

Esme's loving smiles, Jasper scar above his eyebrow that crinkled when his raises it, The sparkle in Alice's eye when she is planning something mischievous, Carlisle's small smile of amusement, Emmett's affectionate grin, and (although she would never admit she missed it too) Rosalie's trademark scowl. And then there is Edward. That crooked smile that made her swoon. But there was always particular emotions that laid beneath the love and affection she could never identify until now. Cruelty and malice. She knew her sub conscience had probably figured out what it was but she never really gave it much thought. God what an idiot she was. Maybe if she had paid more attention she could have avoided all this. Suddenly arms where around her whispering reassurances in her ear.

_It's ok Bells its ok._ It was muffled and she almost didn't hear. But someone cared, someone was with her.

"Please don't leave please," she sobbed.

"Im not going anywhere Bells I promise."

To say Charlie was pissed was an understatement. He was absolutely livid. No no that didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Who ever hurt his daughter was going to pay. "Bells...Bells listen to me what happened?"

"Their gone...all gone...no good bye... nothing," she sobbed.

Charlie immediately understood. _I thought you where better than this Carlisle_, Charlie thought. Now mind you Charlie doesn't deal well with emotions. They make him awkward and uncomfortable. But he was damn well going to try for Bella. So he held he as she cried and whispered reassurances until her breathing evened out. When he was sure she was asleep he gingerly picked her up and carried her to her room. _God give me the strength to not kill that bastard Edward if he shows his face here ever again._ Little did poor Charlie know there was worse things then Edward to worry about.


	2. The Start of Something Good

**Hello there people. So I haven't read New Moon and I don't know when the Cullen's left but for this story they left at the end of the school year. Hopefully the chapters will get longer but I am having some trouble turning my thoughts into words so they are going to be short for awhile. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

** The Start of Something Good**

**Four weeks** **later**

"Bella are you up yet?"

Bella groaned and rolled over. _My god it is way to early for this. _She was having a nice dream and she wanted to finish it. But NO. Charlie just had to wake her up. "Five more minutes please!" She heard a chuckle and she knew that meant she wasn't getting the five minutes but she didn't care. Just as she was falling asleep again Charlie chose that moment to open her door. And as a result Bella shot out of bed. But her feet where not the first thing to hit the floor. Her face was. _I can already tell this isn't going to be my day_. She rolled over and was greeted with the site of a red faced Charlie. "Go ahead laugh it up," she grumbled. And laugh it up he did. Charlie was bent over holding his stomach as laughter racked his body. Although Charlie was laughing at her Bella couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he had genuinely laughed or smiled since the Cullens left. It still caused a ache to form in her chest to think about them but it wasn't as bad as before. She couldn't let it effect her as much. She was stronger than that. And she saw how much she was hurting affected Charlie.

* * *

Flashback

"I don't know what to do Renee. She doesn't eat unless I make her. She's just here and I..." Charlie stopped talking. He sucked in a breath and slowly let it out.

Bella could hear the pain in his voice. How lost he was. _Have I really been that bad? I have haven't I? I have to stop moping. For myself and for Charlie. Besides the Cullens don't care about me, so I should stop caring about them. _Bella got out of bed and went down the stairs. "Dad," she whispered. Charlie's head snapped up in surprise. He had trouble getting her to go to the bathroom down the hall and now she is walking down the stairs talking?

"Renee, I will call you back ok? Bye." Bella walked up to him and hugged him with all her might.

"Im sorry Dad... Im so sorry. I was only thinking of my self. I didn't think about how this would affect you. I won't get better right away but I am going to try my hardest ok? I love you." Bella was crying now and she was sure Charlie's shirt was going to be ruined after this but whatever.

"Oh Bells you don't have to be sorry. It hurts and it takes time for things like this to heal. I love you and I am going to help you through this ok?" At that point Charlie was crying as well. _God she is so selfless. She is hurting and she is worried about me._

All Bella could do was nod.

* * *

That was two weeks ago. It took a little while but they eventually got a routine going. Before Charlie left for work he woke her up and made sure she had breakfast. Then he would take her to lunch on his break and when he came home Bella had dinner made. Now at first Charlie argued that she didn't need to make anything. He said he would just bring home takeout. But Bella said ' Dad if I don't do something other than watch tv and read I WILL go crazy. And I don't think you want that.' Charlie never argued about it again.

Bella was brought out of her musing by Charlie's much needed breath of air. "Aw thanks Bells I really needed that." Bella just grumbled and mumbled under her breath. "Bells you need to get ready I have a surprise for you but you need to get ready first. I will be waiting downstairs." After Charlie left Bella continued to lay on the floor for a few moments. With a sigh Bella got up to shower and get ready. After Bella showered she decided to wear a grey tank top with a green military styled coat over it with the sleeves rolled up just below the elbow and dark grey jeans with green Converse.

As Bella went down the stairs she heard another voice along with Charlie's.

"She should be down any minute now," said Charlie.

"Ok. Bella is going to freak you know that right?"

_No way!_ Before Charlie could answer Bella launched her self the rest of the way down the stairs to embrace the other person in the room. "Angela!" Bella exclaimed.


	3. This Is Not A Good Idea

**This Is Not A Good Idea**

I_ have a bad feeling about this - Han Solo_

* * *

_Well out of all the things I expected it was defiantly not this._ "Uh what?" Said Bella.

Angela casually leaned against the kitchen counter. "I said I want you to come with me to Volterri, Italy for a couple weeks," she stated.

Bella frowned. That _name_. It was familiar but for the life of her she couldn't remember where she had heard it. "Ok Ang if you had said lets go to... I don't know... Manhattan, I would be all for it. But another country? Are you crazy?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "I thought we had established I was borderline psychotic already."

"Yes we did but you got all huffy and claimed you weren't. This just adds to my growing pool of evidence. And besides after our last trip I don't know if this is safe," said Bella.

Angela groaned. "Come on Bells it was one time! One time! I swear it wont happen again."

"Ha as if! I know you and I have a feeling it WILL happen again. But this is beside the point. Do you even know how to speak Italian? No response huh. My point has been proven."

Charlie watched on in amusement. He had a feeling this argument was going to continue for awhile so as entertaining as it is he had to end it. "Girls.." oh they where scoffing at each other now. "Uhrm girls..."

Bella gasped, "Oh you did not just say that." Angela just smirked. _She is going to get it now_. Bella slowly started smiling. Angela's smile faltered. _Oh no I know whats coming... please not this,_ she thought.

"Bel...Bella I was just kidding I swear. I love you, you know that right?"... "Bella?"

Charlie was trying as hard as he could not to start laughing. He had a feeling if he did he would be getting a piece of whatever was coming and by the look on Angela's face it wasn't good.

Bella's smirk had quickly become predatory. Suddenly she lunged forward. Bella realized to late she hadn't really thought through her plan. Angela quickly sidestepped causing poor Bella to collide with the counter. " Son of a..." Bella stopped mid sentence and turned to Charlie who was leaning against the sink with a eyebrow raised daring her to finish the sentence . " Biscuit ," she finished. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Bella your going whether or not you want to ok?"

"But.."

"No but I paid for the plane ticket already so you are going."

Bella sighed in defeat. "Ok ok," Bella grumbled.

Bella turned to Angela and said,"If I die I blame you."


	4. Told You So

**Hey there people :) I was originally going to make this a Bellice story but I am not so sure anymore. I am thinking about doing Bella/OC but I want to know what pairing you guys think I should do. Send me a PM or review with the pairing you want. Also I am not going to have this be a Bella/Edward fic because I have read way to many stories where he is a complete ass wipe and I can't see him any other way so sorry bout that.**

* * *

**Told You So**

"Angela if you don't relax you are going to break that armrest," said Bella.

"Fuck you! I have never been on a plane before so cut me some slack."

Bella chuckled and shook her head and went back to looking out the window. They where two hours into the flight and Angela was still acting like they where just beginning the flight. But Bella wasn't going to say she was all that better. She was just more covert with her uneasiness. Since she had said goodbye to Charlie she had been having really odd feelings. One of the feelings being a foreboding feeling. Like something big was going to happen and everything was going to change, for better or worse. The other being this odd need to...well... protect. Who or what she had no idea but the closer to Italy they got the more the need grew. It was really starting to bug her. She tried everything she could thing of to make it go away. She tried sleeping but the second she closed her eyes they would snap open almost on their own accord. And every time one of the stewardesses came to her and Angela's row she would tense and have to fight back a growl. A _growl_! What the _hell_ was wrong with her? Last she checked growling at people was never a good thing.

"Bells you ok?" Asked Angela

Bella's head snapped to face Angela. "Ya ya I am. Why?"

"I don't know you just had this look on your face."

Bella just frowned and looked away. This was starting to bug the shit out of her. _What the hell. Why can't I just relax. I feel like all my muscles are coiled and incapable of relaxing. _Bella ran a hand frustratedly through her hair. She really wanted to punch something. Badly. Everything was suddenly more clear then it had been before and it was giving her a head ache. She could hear people talking about getting a drink after this flight because this was the last one their last shift. _Wait their last shift? Holy Shit those are the pilots talking._ Bella was sitting completely still in shock. Those where the pilots talking. And they where all the way at the front of the plane. She shouldn't have been able to hear them.

"Bella are sure you are ok? You look like you are going to be sick," said Angela.

Bella quickly shook her head and stood up to go the restroom. As soon she was in the room she gripped the ends of the sink and looked in the mirror.. _Breathe Bella breathe. In. Out. That's it. Don't hyperventilate. That's bad. Besides hearing people you shouldn't be able to is perfectly normal. Perfectly mormal. Oh who am I kidding! This is so not normal. I am never going to get a break am I? _Bella sighed and turned on the water. She splashed some on her face, turned the water off and then returned to her previous position. Bella gasped and leaned closer to the mirror. Her eyes now had blue speckles in them. They were tiny. Almost unnoticeable. But she could see them. _What the hell is happening to me? _She let out a shaky breath and steeled her self. _I can wonder and worry about this later. Just not now._

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Bella did you sleep at all on the way here?" Asked Angela. Bella just shook her head and kept walking. Angela frowned. As soon as Bella came out of the restroom on the plane she had been acting weird. When Angela tried to make conversation her response was either a tense smile, a frown, or a shake of the head. Angela was beginning to worry. Bella on the other hand was to absorbed in her thoughts to notice. When the girls got to their hotel room Bella immediately laid claim to the bed closest to the window. Angela pouted. "Aw Bells I wanted the bed next the window." Bella just smirked and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out Angela was sprawled out in her Pj's on her bed, sound asleep. Bella smiled softly and sat on the edge of her bed. She put her head in her hands. _What is happening to me? This is so sudden and..._ Bella growled softly and threw her self back on the bed. Bella was to hot to even bother to climb under the covers. Finally overcome with fatigue Bella slept.

* * *

Bella was panicing. Why, she had no idea, but the main thing she was concentrated on was running. She was running down a long corridor and was overwhelmed with a sudden need to get the end. And fast. So she picked up her speed and when she finally got the end she was over come with heart shattering loss. On the floor was several bodies missing their heads. Bella couldn't see the faces but obviously they meant something to her. It was then she noticed the figure off to the side. Dressed in all black with a hood covering the figures face all Bella could see was a victorious grin. Over come with more anger than she had ever felt before she lunged at the figure. The last thing she saw was a flash of teeth. Bella shot out of bed gasping for breath. She quickly looked around the room to make sure she was safe. The curtain was open letting in the afternoon light. The bed next her was nicely made with a note on top of it. Bella quickly got up and picked up the note.

Dear Bella Bug, it began.

I didn't have the heart to wake you but I couldn't wait for you to get up. I am going to go exploring for a bit. I promise I wont go far so I don't get lost. See you soon.

Love, Ang

Bella sighed. _Well looks like I am going to be on my own for awhile._ Thirty minutes later Bella had her music blaring in her ears as she worked out at the gym down the street from the hotel. After a few hours Bella realized two things. One being the sun was going down. The other being she was fucking starving. Panting heavily Bella began the short walk back to the hotel. Just as she was opening the door to the hotel room she heard a noise. Bella turned her head to get a better listen but as soon as she heard it was gone. Bella frowned and looked up and down the hall way. Nothing. Shaking her head Bella entered the hotel room. Bella realized several things at once. One being Angela was back and she had food. Another being someone had been in the room. And it hadn't been one of them. Bella frowned once more. _How the hell do I know that?_ She wondered. Then she realized how. She could smell a foreign scent. It wasn't Angela's because she smelt like vanilla and new books. This new scent smelt like... old leather and... death. She didn't know how else to explain it. Blood and decay. It set her on edge. Before Bella could continue investigating Angela started talking. "Hey Bells I brought you some food if you are interested," she said._  
_

Bella just nodded and sat next to her. "Bells are you ok? You have been acting weird since you came out of the bathroom yesterday. Is something wrong? What ever it is you can talk to me," said Angela. Bella sighed and turned so she could face Angela. "I don't know Ang, I really don't know and it scares me," she said. "Then talk to me please! I want to help,' said Angela. Bella stood up and walked over to the window. " I can't. We all have secrets. The ones we keep. And the ones that are kept from us. Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. I want to tell you Ang I do but sometimes, it's not your secret to tell."

Angela stood up suddenly angry. "This has to do with the Cullens doesn't it? Doesn't it!? Damn it they left you! They left and they still have a hold on you!' Bella spun around and interrupted. "Ya Ang they do! They have and always will! This secret...this burden is not something you want. I was so obsessed with finding out and when I did I didn't realize the long term consequences. What would happen if things changes. And they did. I don't ever want you to know. You don't want to know. Trust me. If I could forget I would," she finished in a whisper.

Angela looked at Bella._ Really _looked. Bella was looking at the floor not meeting her gaze but she could still see the bags under her eyes and the slump of her shoulders. What ever this secret was it was taking it's toll on her. Angela sighed. "God Bells... I hate that family. I really do. They don't deserve your loyalty. I know you are going to take this secret to the grave. But you are the sister I never wanted but so thankful I have. So no matter what happens... whatever this secrets causes...I will have your back."

Bella looked up at Angela and sighed. "I appreciate it I really do but..." Angela cut her off. "No I mean it and nothing you say or do is going to change that understand?" Bella smiled softly and nodded. Angela was just as stubborn she was. Angela grinned. "Now come give me a hug!" After a few moments of hugging Angela said "Ew god Bells what have you been doing? You seriously smell!" Bella laughed. "Seriously Bella let me go. Bells!"

* * *

**The next morning**

After Bella showered and ate she fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were plagued with the hooded figure and death. Lots of death. She didn't understand why but she had a feeling that the dreams were important. After around three hours of sleep Angela woke her up for some sort of tour that was in two hours.

"Ang why didn't you tell me bout this tour last night," muttered a still drowsy Bella. Bella had just taken another shower and gotten dressed. Even after Bella was still half asleep. Angela on the other hand was wide awake and half way to the door. Angela made a face. "I don't know it just kinda slipped my mind." Bella sighed and followed Angela out the door.

Several minutes later they met the tour guide and began the tour. Immediately Bella knew something was wrong. Her newly heightened scenes dulled back to the way they where before. _What the hell! They are heightened for what two days and suddenly it's all normal again? Something not right,_ she thought. As the tour went on things got more strange. The farther in they got the less noise there was. And for a tour there wasn't much talking from the guide. Bella frowned. _Wait. The tour guides voice was almost like...oh shit._ Bella realized far to late that her tour guide wasn't human. _Oh shit oh shit. How did I not notice before!? Stupid stupid. Oh my god Angela. Damn it! _Bella started walking faster so she could place her self in front of Angela. Angela cast her a questioning glance but didn't say anything.

"Ang," she whispered," do you remember..." Bella couldn't finish her sentence because they came to a large set of doors and the guide ushered them in and closed the door. With in was seven vampires. The first one Bella saw had long dark brown hair and a small smile on his face. The second had shoulder length blonde hair that looked almost white and a smile that promised suffering. The next on had long dark hair but what made him interesting was that he had no emotion showing. Before Bella could examine the rest the one with the smile on his face spoke. "Well lets began shall we?" Everything was suddenly going in slow motion. Bella felt something within in her release and she was suddenly in motion. Bella moved so she was fully in front of Angela in a protective stance. As soon as she was done moving and the last tourist was down the vampires moved in on them. Before any of them got with in 4 feet of them they where suddenly blown backwards. _  
_

"Stop!" Yelled the smiling vampire before the others could attack again. Bella let out a growl and shifted a little so she could see Angela. Angela was in shock. One second everything was fine and the next people where dying and Bella was in front of her, shielding her. Angela met Bella's gaze and gasped. Gone where her brown eyes and in their place where dark blue ones that radiated power. Bella ignored Angela's gasp but noted to ask her about it later. After turning back to the vampires one of them spoke. " Impossible," whispered the vampire directly in front of her. "All of your race where suppose to be accounted for. We just did a count a month ago." Bella frowned. _Is this guy nuts?_ She wondered. "Obviously we missed one and now it's powers are active! We should kill it," growled a blonde haired girl to her left. "No," responded the one she realized was the leader, "we made a promise and we are going to keep it," he said.

"My name is Aro and I am one of the leaders of the Volturi. What is your name child?"

"Isabella."

"Well Isabella do you know what we are?"

"Vampires."

Aro nodded. "Do you know what you are my dear?" Silence was his answer. Aro turned to the blonde girl. "Jane please escort this ladies to where they will be staying," he said. Bella growled and got ready to say something but Aro held up a hand. "We mean you no harm young one. We have somethings we need to explain to you and when we are done you may leave. But before we do you should rest." As much as Bella wanted to argue she knew she herself had a lot of explaining to do. She nodded and she felt her shield drop. Aro smiled. "See you are safe. If you were not the shield would not have dropped,"he said. Bella wanted to ask questions but she needed to talk to Angela first. Bella simply nodded and followed after Jane.

**Several minutes later**

"So your telling me that the family you spent time with are Bambi eating vampires that sparkle like little bitches in the sun light?" Said Angela.

Bella smiled and laughed. "Yep basically but there is more to the story then that. I will tell you the rest later." _She is taking this much better than I thought she would._ Bella opened her mouth to say more but before she could Jane came in. "Aro wants you. Follow me," she said. Bella looked at Angela.

_Are you ready for thi_s?

_**As ready as I will ever**_** be.**

Bella smiled. She and Angela had always known what the other was thinking just by looking at each other. Yes it was weird but hey it saved them more than once from the horror that is Jessica. God could that girl talk. Side by side the girls followed after Jane.


End file.
